


slime

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Saileen - Freeform, Slime, Supernatural - Freeform, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, card game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: its thanksgiving for the Winchesters, family, friends, football, and food





	slime

“Never speak to me again” dean said, pretending to be angry “dean, i'm sorry, but this team sucks, why do you even support them?” sam asked “yeah well your team sucks” dean replied “dude, they fumbled the ball like 10 times in fifteen minutes” sam told him, starting to get defensive “yeah well... “ he paused for a second, trying to think of a good comeback “well your team isn't playing right now…” dean tried “that's what i thought” sam said “shut up” dean snapped “i'm getting another beer” dean said, standing up and walking to the kitchen “what are you guys doing?” dean asked cas and elien who were mixing something “she was teaching me how to make slime” Cas said without looking up “well ok then, can I see?” Dean asked “Yeah” Cas said. Dean walked over to them. “Hi dean” Elien said “hi, hey, can I use some of this?” He asked them “Yeah, but I be careful, it can stain” elien said before grabbing some out of the bowl and handing it to him. “Thanks guys” dean said before walking out of the kitchen with the slime in his hands. “Hi sam” Dean said with a tone that made sam jump up, he’s heard it before, and it’s never ended well for him. “Dean? What do ya got there?” Sam asked cautiously “oh this?” Dean asked, holding out the slime “Yeah, Cas and your girlfriend are making slime in the kitchen, and they let me borrow some” Dean said with a smirk “oh well uh..” sam said, before dashing into the kitchen “elien never forget me!” He said, even if he knew she couldn’t hear him, before kissing the top of her head and running into the backyard. “Come back here you giant moose!” Dean yelled, chasing his brother. Castiel stood up to look out the door to see what was happening, with elien close behind. They watched dean chase sam around, before cornering him, and throwing slime at his head, his aim good, but sam ducked and it hit the fence behind him “ha ha you missed me!” Sam yelled, starting to make a run for it again. The other two watched from the doorway, castiel signing what sam and dean were saying for the benefit of elien. Dean chased after sam and tackled him to the ground. “How did you put up with the two of them for so long?” Elien asks, turning to Cas “I occasionally wanted to smite them, but reminded myself that they are necessary to the world still” he answered, turning to look at her. “Should we start getting the food laid out? I think the turkeys almost done” she asked “yes, but that means sam and dean are doing the dishes? I've had to do it before and would rather not do it again” cas said. Eileen laughed “yeah, they do” she answered before going to start.

“Elien this is great!” dean said, taking a break from stuffing his face. She wasn't looking at him, so she didn't realise he was talking to her, or at all. Sam, who sat next to her nudged her shoulder “hmm?” she asked looking up “this is great!” dean repeated. “Thanks, sam helped a lot” she replied, shrugging. Sam tapped her shoulder so he would look towards him “aw give yourself credit, you did most of it” he said, and planted a kiss on the top of her head “Thanks sam” she said, and turned back to her food. After they ate, sam and dean cleaned up, and Cas and elien went into the living room to watch tv “Hey bae!” Sam said, walking into the living room “sam if I ever hear you say that again I will not miss with the slime” Dean yelled. He sat next to elien and she looked up from her phone “Hey sam” she said. He changed the channel to football, and they say for a while, until dean came in, he sat next to Cas and pulled out a deck of cards “you're gonna learn, it’s about time” dean said, shuffling the cards. “Today was the best thanksgiving ever” elien thought “spending it with my boyfriend, his brother, and his best friend, it was like their own, slightly dysfunctional family”


End file.
